


golden echo

by marshall_line



Series: golden touch [11]
Category: Rainbow (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: их самая честная ложь.





	golden echo

ури меняет имя, а джекён в своей жизни — ничего; брат наконец-то не сидит на месте — выпускает второй альбом с группой. может, хотя бы к нему (когда-нибудь) придёт успех, если он так и не смог прийти к ней (за семь долгих лет). сделай их всех, говорит джекён, вместо меня. джехён кивает и ничего, вообще-то, не обещает; он знает: ей обещаний хватило.

других не нужно.

они все уже растаяли и так.

 

джекён всегда чем-то занята: пошить новую сумку или сделать целый диван в одиночку — не проблема; джекён всегда чем-то занята: у неё всё ещё есть собака и люди, которыми она дорожит, и дела, которые она, конечно, всегда успеет переделать; перед ней весь мир, его просто надо заново открыть (ей надо этого захотеть) (давай, джекён, давай).

ей больше нечего менять — и она не меняет. джекён живёт, пока живётся.

 

как долго ты сможешь?

как долго—

 

иногда джекён вспоминает, как они с окджу записывали позапрошлым летом песню для её альбома, и как эта песня не имела ничего общего с тем, что она чувствовала (тогда и вообще); она никак к ней не относилась, но у джекён ушло слишком много времени, чтобы записать свою партию. её мысли были не в студии, да и она сама. тоже.

окджу её остановила и сказала:

— не важно, что с тобой и кто у тебя в голове (и сердце, этот человек _памятью_ останется там навсегда), пожалуйста, не забывай: то, что есть сейчас, главнее того, что прошло.

всё, что проходит, не возвращается. ему нет пути назад.

— а если я приму—

— чтобы отпустить ещё раз?

— но вдруг—

— перестань себя так калечить, джекён-а, просто иди уже дальше, просто иди.

 _она_ ведь идёт?

(нет)

джекён не ответила и не согласилась; всё это — жизнь и попытки быть довольной одиночеством, которое никуда и никогда не пропадёт — её собственный не самый лучший выбор. у неё было их полно, подходящим оказался этот, как будто она могла выбрать что-то ещё. или кого-то, да? но её не выбрали в ответ — и не выберут.

ждать не стоит.

 

но джекён, не признаваясь себе, будучи последней дурой, ждёт. 

ей было у кого этому научиться.

 

джекён празднует день рождения (и рождество одновременно, это же надо было так. неудачно. родиться), задувает на торте свечи и ничего при этом не загадывает. её желание — оно не сбудется, даже если верить, даже если сильно. а позже, когда до следующего дня время отсчитывает последний час, ей приходит сообщение: с праздниками.

(очень простое, без смайликов, ничего личного)

и сразу после него: будь счастлива—

захоти этого сама.

джекён не плачет, нечему из неё выходить; джекён не благодарит: ни сообщениями, ни звонками, никакие спасибо джессике не нужны, не теперь; джекён сохраняет её слова в отдельную папку, чтобы помнить, как всё то, чего она забыть не сможет, и думает:

а когда этого захочешь ты?

 

джекён знает: джессика приезжает в сеул только ради сучжон, если та, конечно, в городе.

знает: джессика давно перестала оставаться там, где ей нет и не будет места.

и: мир всё равно никогда не примет её обратно. она для него лишняя, а он — просто очередной повод бороться. за себя. и это, может, единственное, что у джессики получается на ура. взлёты и падения у каждого разные, но, вообще-то, те же, ведь они все приводят в одну и ту же точку. в самом низу. как потом подняться? джессика поднимается до сих пор.

а джекён, наверное, застряла.

она так устала подниматься: у вершины ничего (и никого) нет.

 

зачем к ней идти?

если упадёшь в конце.

 

джессика в гонконге (с кем-то).

джессика ослепляет белым—

а джекён кажется, что у неё ослепли не глаза, а сердце.

она упрямо наступает на одни и те же грабли, словно другого пути перед ней нет и не было никогда. или она свернула не туда и полюбила не того, не тогда. джекён могла бы построить из своих ошибок ещё один диван или многоэтажный дом: он был бы пустым, от первого этажа до последнего, ведь кто будет жить там, где каждая стена напоминает о том, как джекён шла вперёд — и сдалась? никто. даже она. даже—

 

у джессики тоже есть близкие люди и немного ближе, чем; у джессики тоже есть о чём беспокоиться; у джессики тоже получилось всё и не получилось ничего. джекён смотрит на её сияющие фотографии, она затмевает все огни позади; джекён смотрит на неё через экран телефона — и надеется, что джессика справилась. сама с собой. и то, что она видит — искренность и едва уловимое правдивое счастье — происходят с джессикой по-настоящему, а не потому что так проще. джекён знает, что это такое, ей ли не знать.

 

а когда этого захочешь ты?

когда захочет и она.

 

джекён не верит в судьбу и в случайности тоже не верит, но они сталкиваются раз или два, проходя мимо, не говоря друг другу ни слова, не подавая виду—

эй, я заметила.

я тоже, но зачем нам это?

у джекён нет ответа, у джессики, может, есть, только вместо него тишина.

 

никто не говорит: ты достойна лучшего.

не говорит: найди его.

или: попробуй заново.

джекён достойна, но это лучшее с ней уже случилось.

 

другого не будет.

 

рано или поздно, так по-дурацки устроен мир, они бы опять оказались на том же месте, на котором закончили в прошлый раз, один из многих; рано или поздно, пусть джекён и не верит, они бы опять попали в свой замкнутый круг: прийти и принять, уйти и отпустить, не дождаться и ждать до победного. за джекён побед ноль, а поражения она не считает.

рано или поздно, так по-дурацки устроен мир, они бы опять оказались друг напротив друга — и джекён не нашла бы что сказать. и вот они стоят: в разных концах зала, на чьём-то мероприятии, говорят с людьми, пьют вино (джессика) и шампанское (джекён), смеются и живут так, как будто всё (у них обеих) прошло (это их самая честная ложь).

когда джекён наконец-то переключает своё внимания с собеседника на смех, который слышит, она замирает. всего на секунду. или это делает её не устающее быть глупым сердце. джекён видит её: чёрное платье, а как золото. так оно блестит в огнях над её головой. джессика, конечно, в компании айрин ким, с кем ещё ей быть (есть с кем, но), а джекён — в десятках непреодолимых шагов — здесь. тоже в чёрном, тоже с кем-то.

но они обе.

так одиноки.

даже когда могут и не—

джекён подходит к джессике, когда айрин её оставляет; джекён подходит и не знает, зачем на самом деле это делает. чтобы снова упасть вниз? разочароваться во всём на свете? попробовать улыбнуться и поверить? джекён-а, просто иди уже дальше, просто иди.

а куда?

джессика ей не удивляется.

и джекён говорит:

— ты как будто встречаешься с айрин.

— думала об этом.

— и?

— я не смогу.

сделать кому-то больно так же, как сделала тебе.

 

а потом — спустя пару дней или вечность, джекён не уверена — джессика к ней приезжает: просто заходит, не делая из этого ничего особенного; они пьют и почему-то не молчат, но о чём их разговор, а. о тебе и обо мне; о ком-то другом; о чём-то важно неважном, о мире, которому на нас наплевать; о людях, которым мы не были нужны и не будем.

о том, что я и ты—

— зачем ты пришла?

— я спрашиваю себя каждый раз.

они стоят на кухне: джекён обновляет бокалы белым, красное закончилось; джессика разглядывает её коллекцию чашек, водит по ним пальцами. джекён старается не смотреть; всё равно не насмотрится. в этом есть что-то знакомое, почти что родное, если бы не—

— иногда мне кажется, что я плохо тебя любила или плохо пыталась, для чего вообще, заменить тебе того, кого заменить невозможно. ты смотрела на меня — и видела себя, и мы с тобой были как зеркало. я не понимала, почему ты продолжаешь ждать, если ждать, вообще-то, нечего, но я делаю то же самое сейчас и делала это раньше.

джессика её не перебивает.

зря.

— ни один нормальный человек не может ждать вечно. ни я, ни тем более ты. я не прошу перестать, не мне просить, но как долго ты сможешь? как долго—

этот вопрос джекён задаёт скорее себе (опять).

ей не нужен ответ, он очевиден.

— сучжон часто говорит, что ожидание — это единственное, в чём я всегда была успешна.

— а оно того стоит?

— я больше не знаю.

— сколько ещё ты будешь цепляться за человека, который никогда к тебе не придёт и никогда не останется? сколько ещё я буду такой же, как ты? сколько ещё ты будешь меня мучить, а я всё равно буду тебя—

джессика её не перебивает (словами).

джессика целует.

и всего на секунду джекён этого не хочется, всего на одну, но с сердцем она бороться перестала давно; джекён прижимает джессику к себе и целует в ответ, ведь ничего ответного у них не было. ничего, кроме этого. слишком нежно и правильно, и так, господи, отчаянно, и никаких побед, никаких. они обе проиграли.

кому только.

вряд ли друг другу.

а потом — спустя мгновение или вечность, джекён больше ни в чём не уверена — джессика отступает настолько, насколько джекён ей позволяет. она дышит ей прямо в губы, они так предательски дрожат после, как будто не решается отступить насовсем.

джекён бы не смогла.

и джекён не может.

— не делай так.

— прости.

это первый раз, когда джессика просит у неё прощения. может, за поцелуй. может, за всё, что было два года назад. может, за всё, чего так и не. может, она пытается простить себя.

— если бы меня было достаточно—

— а если бы я выбрала тебя?

— ты хочешь?

и джекён читает в её глазах сомнение, но джессика говорит ей другое:

— хочу.

 

они обе в белом: джекён в свитере, а джессика в водолазке — она тянет её вверх сама. медленно. за край. джекён на неё никогда не насмотрится, ей не хватит времени и жизни тоже не хватит, и _никогданикогданикогда_ не перестанет любить, даже если действительно захочет. перестать. она глупа и безнадёжна, джессика перед ней — в своей одинокой красоте и бесконечно несчастном свете — точно такая же.

джекён целует её снова и ничему не верит.


End file.
